The New Avenger
by Silent Beginnings
Summary: The Avengers need a new member and who better than Spider-Man? Too bad no one thought to ask first... Multi-Chapter ( eventually) Looking for better title suggestions
1. Chapter 1

Text outlined like this, is a thought -blah blah blah enjoy the story!-.

Spider-Man had had a long day, and it was only ten o'clock. The Green Goblin of Must-Destroy-All-the-Things had struck and attempted to shut down the better part of the Brooklyn Bridge, with some degree of success, resulting in more work than necessary for Peter and the rescue workers in attendance. Secondly, he'd rolled out of bed at eight and was already late for school, on top of missing a test in his Biochemistry class third period.

And as a cherry on top of the whole debacle of a day, the Hulk had decided to let out his rage on the streets of lower Manhattan. Again..

"Really Hulk! I thought you had this rage monster thing figured out! Smashing bad guys is good, buildings is bad." Peter shouted

, attempting to keep up with the green giant. But naturally, Hulk ignored Peter's commentary and kept smashing.

" The things I do in my free time.." Peter grumbled and shot a web line to the nearest solid roof. He searched the street in vain for any way of slowing Hulk down. Spotting three identically placed lamp posts, he grinned broadly and swung directly onto the first of them.

He webbed a tight line around the base of the lamppost and proceeded to do the same with the others, weaving a well-spun web in his wake. Satisfied that the lines were wound tight, he jumped to the top of the post and yelled.

"You know, green's not a popular color for supervillans this season! How about being a good guy again?" Hulk, upon hearing the shout, turned toward the source of the voice and ran... directly into Spidey's admittedly rushed but well-laid trap. He pushed at the strong binds of the webbing and attempted to break free, to no avail.

" Good luck with that Big Green, you're not going anywhere until you can take a chill pill and free yourself." Spidey quipped, grinning under his mask. He thought back to his schedule for the day, guessing that it was around eleven in the morning. -Calculus.. English.. Crap! I'm missing Spanish! I'll be lucky if she even let's me in the classroom after being this late!-

" Take your time getting out pal! I've got places to be." He yelled while flipping away toward Midtown, praying silently Señor Moore wouldn't check the clock.

Unbeknownst to Spider-Man, Nick Fury stood on the other side of a video screen watching the whole fight with great interest. The Hulk was no pushover, and anyone who could stand up to him was well worth being monitored.

" He'll do. Tell Coulson to alert the team."


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! This got a lot of reviews for a 300 word or so preview at first! Guess I'll have to work harder at this for you lovely people! (; Thanks to all the faves, follows, and comments! The day I own any of this is the day Hulk goes to Anger Management. So..Never!

Spider-Man swung home losing the hope that his aunt wouldn't notice anything as soon as he saw the porch light. Aww Man.. how am I going to explain being out this time? Caught in traffic? Don't own a car. Last minute meeting with the boss? Used that one last time… As he drew closer and slipped in the window Peter prayed that his Aunt would be asleep or otherwise occupied where she wouldn't hear him.

His hopes were quickly dashed when as soon as he managed to throw his costume into the closet the door to his room flew open and his Aunt barged in brandishing a broom. " Peter is that you? I thought it was a burglar!" she exclaimed. " Aunt May I can explain the lateness.. Look I'm sorry things kinda got in the way and." Peter rambled until his Aunt held up a hand to silence him and said "Peter, I trust you. But I wish you'd be honest with me more often."

At that his Aunt turned and left leaving a confused and guilty Peter in her wake. Man whoever said being a hero was easy never had my life ,he thought before settling himself down to sleep in preparation for school the next day.

At S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters the same evening…

"Director, are you sure that we shouldn't send out another test?" " I trust your judgment but I'm not fully convinced about this guy." a female voice stated while struggling to match the pace of her boss. " Agent Hill you know that I trust you on these matters but I'm telling you he's the one. He'll help the team I know it." Nick responded.

"Well do you think that we should at least contact the council first before considering placing a new member on the team?" Hill said. " No, I don't. They'll find out in due time though both you and I know they won't be happy about it." the Director stated calmly. Finally realizing that her points were futile Maria Hill resigned herself to following the order.

" Yes sir. When do you want this guy brought in?"she said suddenly annoyed. "A maximum of three days put Stark on it" "Yes sir." God she needed a coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: You guys insist on surprising me with the overwhelming amount of positive reviews, follows, and favorites! I do want to say that I tried italicizing the thoughts in the last chapter but that didn't pan out. I'll own this when the Council removes the sticks up their collective butts.

Ehht..Ehht.. Ehht the sound of his alarm clock brought Peter to his feet the next morning.. 10 minutes late. Grabbing his backpack and textbooks he dashed out the door and down the stairs. He grabbed his Aunt in a one armed hug, got a piece of toast and then ran out the door.

On his way to school Peter couldn't help but think of the fight the day before. Isn't it kind of weird that Hulk would start acting up now? And don't the Avengers usually handle stuff like that? Maybe they were busy well.. I didn't hear anything about an earth shattering disaster..

Running into Midtown High Peter barely managed to find his seat in his first class of the day ..World History. The teacher was droning on with roll when he half fell asleep. This heroing is really kicking my tail.. Maybe I need to get more sleep? Ten minutes later he was soundly knocked out.

At Stark/Avengers tower…

Tony Stark had just dealt with 4 late meetings, 2 foreign affairs, an angry Pepper, and a cold cup of coffee and it wasn't even nine am. So needless to say he wasn't exactly thrilled to find a summons to a team meeting on the helicarrier on his desk.

"Crap… Jarvis how's my schedule?" "Clear as of now sir." The AI responded. "Well guess we're going to a meeting."

A short flight later Tony found himself in a meeting with all of the other Avengers ..minus Clint of course he had been called away on a mission. "So what exactly are we here for?" Tony asked always one to get to the point. " Well to jump right in, you've all heard of the vigilante known as Spider-Man right?" " Yeah, but what's he got to do with anything?" asked Natasha.

"Everything." Fury responded

Back At Midtown High…

"And in the Trojan War the… Mr. Parker are you awake?" the teacher boomed. The statement snapped Peter awake. "Yes Mr. Shelton I'm awake." he responded automatically. "Good" the teacher said and then returned to the lesson.

Peter made it through the rest of the day like a zombie, limping and exhausted. Well that hurts.. Then again everything tends to when you only get four hours of sleep.. As soon as he got back to his house, fortunately his Aunt wasn't home, he suited up for patrol.

Swinging through the streets of New York, he tried to recall even one of the lessons he'd been taught in class that day. Suddenly, he heard a noise " Please don't hurt me. Please." A woman was begging as a man held a knife to her throat.

Well I guess it's just another day in the life of the city's resident wall-crawler he thought and swung down to stop the mugging.

Around 4 hours later Peter was swinging home at the end of his patrol bone weary as usual. He had stopped 2 muggings, one assault, 3 minor thefts.. When would criminals learn? That was when he was someone he recognized very quickly seemingly headed toward him. " Iron Man..?"

AN(2): Apologies for the short length folks but hey it's probably longer than last time, right? * dodges rotten fruit* Oh whatever… I received a question in the reviews I should probably answer I'm going to be using high school Spider-Man. I don't care for slash but if you guys want some thrown in I could make it work. The question remains though Mary-Jane or Gwen?


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry for not updating for a while folks I put the reason on my profile if you want to read why not getting into it here. But in better news this story just got it's 50th follow! Thank you so much to everyone who's already supported this work!

Shout out to AliciaRoseFantasy for the awesome reviews and her amazing stories! If you like good Spidey fics check her out!

The results are also in and Gwen it is! Thanks again everyone and on to the story,!

Peter had been in some very strange situations in his rather short life staring down the barrel of a supervillan's gun, stopping a man literally made of electricity from terrorizing New York...and now this facing Tony Stark..Iron Man unexpectedly may just top the list. " So are you the spider that everyone's in a frenzy about?"

Peter tried to remain casual as he responded " I don't think it would be a frenzy about lil' ol' me. Would it?" he asked genuinely curious. " Well you must have done something to attract attention somewhere kid because I've been sent here to collect you." Stark replied matter-of-factly.

" Collect me? For who?" he asked now even more confused. Why would Iron Man be sent to bring him anywhere? " Ever heard of S.H.I.E.L.D. kid?" " No can't say I have." he replied nervously. " That's the point."

1 hour later at the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier…

" So let me get this straight Stark you drugged our potential new recruit or even possible teammate and dragged him up to the helicarrier?" Natasha raged. " Yup, that's about the long and short of it." Stark responded. Natasha looked ready to pound Tony into the floor at this point. " You are aware that your orders were specifically to bring him here unharmed!" she hissed.

" Hey! As much as I hate to interrupt the start of World War 3 it seems that our "guest" is coming around." Banner interjected. Startled at the sound of his voice, the half-conscious spider jumped to his feet sloppily throwing his arms up for defense. " Tony how much of that drug did you give him?" " About 40 milligrams why?" " Oh god! A normal human would've overdosed on that!"

At this point Peter/Spidey's brain was beginning to wake up from the drug-induced haze and became aware of what was being said enough to confirm that yes he was in a strange environment with strange people. " Um hello! Anyone mind telling me why Tin Can drugged me and dragged me to whatever place this is?" he practically yelled.

Suddenly the fighting trio remembered the other human being in the room with them and stopped arguing. " I'm Black Widow, and that's Dr. Bruce Banner I see that you're already acquainted with the metal head ,Stark brought you here under the orders of our "boss" the Director." Natasha answered. " The Director of…" Spidey asked once again confused but something told him that it wasn't the director of the prom committee for photographic help…

" The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, Nick Fury he personally requested you." Natasha explained curtly. 'But what would he want with me? And what's this all about?" he gestured to the large room they were standing in full of lab equipment and supplies.

A loud voice cut in suddenly " Nice to know that you've woken up. And you're here for one specific reason to see if you have what it takes to be an Avenger."

AN(2) Apologies for the slightly cliche' angle but classic is classic. Thanks everyone for reading and feel free to send constructive criticism my way but flames will still be used to roast s'mores. Have a great day everyone!


End file.
